Phone Call
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: WHY COULDN'T HE JUST HAVE WOKEN UP, WAKE UP DAMMIT! It's been two weeks since Kyoya had died in the car crash. Tsuna, defeated and crushed blames himself for his boyfriend's death. Wrapped in a veil of grief, Tsuna hears from his skylark once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (:

Summary: WHY COULDN'T HE JUST HAVE WOKEN UP, WAKE UP DAMMIT! It's been two weeks since Kyoya had died in the car crash. Tsuna, defeated and crushed blames himself for his boyfriend's death. Wrapped in a veil of grief, Tsuna hears from his skylark once again.

Warning: character deaths

18:20  
Tsunayoshi Sawada growled as he slammed his hands onto the steering wheel and he threw himself back, hissing through his teeth. He shook his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes and hands reached up to adjust the loosely fixed tie that hung around his neck.  
Damn those traffic lights.  
Tsuna shifted slightly in the dark, lifting his left hand and stared at the flashing electronic digits on his watch.

18:21  
Tsuna groaned as he leaned his head against the driving wheel, fingers drumming frantically against the cool grey leather. He could see the flashing taillights of the cars in front of him, all flashing red and yellow as car after car sped past his lane. Tsuna fought back the urge to honk the horn at whichever idiot was causing the traffic, then he remembered that it was the unchanging traffic lights that were holding him up. He was going to be tardy for a date in nine minutes for heaven's sake, yet the taunting red light refused to show mercy. Why does it always have to be him when it came to misfortune!

18:23  
He was going to be late. And then he was going to die by the hands of his boyfriend.  
The lights changed to green and Tsuna slammed his feet onto the accelerate peddle, going a little (a lot) faster than he had intended to. The speed-dial in front of him sliding a little off of the speed limit as he raced down the dimly lit street. Damn, he didn't have time. If he was late for their date _again_ Kyoya had sworn that he would bite him to death.

18:24  
"Herbivore, how many times do I have to tell you before you understand." Tsuna could almost hear the aggravated voice of his boyfriend as he pelted down the alley. "Do you want to be bitten to death?" The brunette pushed his car even faster as shop after shop, restaurant after restaurant blurred past his window. So far, Tsuna had been lucky for not have been 'killed' by an extremely annoyed Hibari. But a few more mess-ups and the poor Sawada wasn's sure if he could get out alive.  
He and Kyoya had been dating for years now, and _every single_ time, Hibari would get there a couple of minutes early while dear Tsuna would be late for their dates under one reason or another. This time he was determined to get things right.

18:25  
'Just a little more.' He coaxed his car as he neared the street Hibari had mentioned to him just last night. Tsuna leaned forwards slightly as he neared the cozy little shop where Kyoya had set up their date.  
The surprisingly fancy and cozy dates that Kyoya had always set up were always… nice, and Tsuna could tell that it must have taken al lot of effort from stolid raven. This time it was his turn to impress Hibari, not the other way around. 'One last corner' he thought desperately as he spun the steering wheel to the left, wheels skidding on the pavement as the car made a sharp turn.

18:26  
Bright white light blinded Tsunayoshi's vision for a split second as his car made a harsh turn around the block. Tsuna slammed his foot onto the break as the screech of the other's sleek black cars break's penetrated his ears. Both cars spun at the sudden halt before slamming into each other. The loud screeching of metal against metal rung in his ears as the window next to him shattered on impact, sprinkling him with cold shards of glass. Warm blood trickled down Tsuna's forehead as he was thrown forwards against his steering wheel. Tsuna opened his mouth and chocked slightly at the wet metal taste that had pooled in his mouth.

"Kyoya's date!' Tsuna thought silently, his brain sluggish as he tried to get up. 'I can't move.' A wave of nausea hit him as he feel back against the seat. His breathing slowed as he watched the seconds' hand on his shattered tick towards another minute. "Kyoya, Kyoya… Sorry." Tsuna's brain couldn't register what had happened. His whole body was numb as he lay there, paralyzed in the dark and listening to the sound of a crowd gathering. " I'm going to be bitten to death." He thought through the haze clouding his mind and desperately, he made one last attempt to stand up to no avail. Defeated and in pain, tired eyelids slid over his brown eyes as he faded into the bliss of unconsciousness.

18:27  
'Crap.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

A giant thank you for all those who reviewed for the previous chapter, it was greatly appreciated :)

-x-

He sits there waiting, not talking. Just waiting. Just like he always does.

"Morning Kyoya!" Tusna chirped as he walked towards the prone figure that lay in the hospital bed. His face bleached so pale that if compared, made the snowy hospital sheets like grey.

The so-called Kyoya didn't answer. Tusna didn't expect one. He never responded anymore.

Pulling up a chair, the brunette sits forwards and lean against the stony figure on the bed. "Everyone misses you." He breathed against Hibari as he closed his eyes.

Silence.

Tsuna sniffed and pressed his head against the raven's chest. "Hibird misses you." He tried again yet only received the same reasons as ever. Stiff silence filled the room, the stifling atmosphere only broken by the occasional beeping of the monitor located next to the bed. Tsuna listened quietly to the faintly beating heart of his skylark. "The disciplinary committee misses you. Namimori misses you." The brunette sat there in the awkward silence, trying to stifle his snivels and tears.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna stared at the whitewashed ceiling, wrapped in the constant beeping of a heart monitor he vaguely located as next to his hospital bed. His breath fogging up the oxygen mask that had been placed over his face. It was the same thing every day, the syringe plunged deep into his left arm shooting daily douses of drugs into his already numb system. _

_He had been quite lucky now he had come to think of it. He hadn't been the one who had taken full impact of the car crash, merely the side affects of when his car swerved into a lamppost after colliding with the other vehicle. The other car hadn't been so fortunate; it had partially absorbed all the damage of the crash, leaving it in noting but a heap of burning metal. _

_The brunette grunted as he rolled onto his side under the downy sheets. Even the slightest movement caused pain to shoot up his spine; a couple of his ribs had been broken. Facing yet another blank wall, Tusnayoshi couldn't do anything but groan under his breath. Tears tickled the edge of his eyes as he faced the blank wall, 'why hadn't he come to see me?' _

_The Sawada had had many visitors in the week he had been confined in the hospital. Gokudera had been by his side the moment he had woken up from his concussion. There was no way the silver haired man would allow anything else happen to his precious tenth, he had even stubbornly insisted that he remain by Tusna's side until he was better. However after several impractical 'accidents' the Brunette had no other choice but to have his best friend removed from his bedside. _

_His other friends had visited as well. Yamamoto, with his stunning smile forever set on his handsome feature, had given Tsuna his best wishes before having to leave, all the while restraining a furious Gokudera. Chrome and the girls had come over, each responsible for the large stack of flowers that were blooming peacefully on his bedside table. Everyone had come to wish him a full recovery. Even the infamously known Rokudo Mukuro had come to pay the Sawada a visit, though scaring the poor boy so much Tsuna had wished that the pineapple hadn't come at all. The only person, the only person that Tsunayaoshi Sawada wanted to see actually, that didn't come was none other that Hibari Kyoya._

_Tsuna fiddled with the sheets what were wrapped snugly around his body. It was normally the Skylark who would be by his side in an instant, even if his so called injury was something as insignificant as a paper cut. Actually sometimes, the stolid raven would even get to the brunette before his over protective right hand man. However throughout the painful week following Tsuna's accident, there had been no sight of the Skylark. No amount of phone calls or text messages got him any stance of where his boyfriend might have gone. None of his other friends had been so keen on talking about the situation. _

_Absolutely bored out of his mind, Tusnayoshi's fingers wandered to the call button next to his bed. The sooner had his fingers pressed down on the glowing button then a nurse rushed through the open doors.  
"Yes Sawada-san, what is it that you need?" The flustered nurse didn't even wait for an answer before gushing on. "Are you feeling quite alright? Are you feeling nausea? Should I…" Tusna interrupted the women before she could further blabber on. "Uhhh…" He hadn't even thought of a reason why he had called her here; he had just been so bored… Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly, face turning slightly pink as he stuttered. "Ummm… do you know about the other person? I mean the other person who was involved in the crash." _

_The nurse stared at him for a while before answering. "Of course Sawada-san… uhhh, I heard that he was put into a coma after his car crashed with yours," Tsuna flinched slightly as he heard this. "And?" he questioned weakly as he surveyed the nurse. "I heard he was around early twenties, and he had been driving past the speed limit because he was rushing to get to a date~." The nurse hummed the last part of her response. _

'_That's sweet,' Tsuna thought as he balanced on his elbows to think over the words the women had just said. 'He's actually quite like me, our ages don't really different much either, he's as old as Kyoya!'  
"So…" Tsuna started awkwardly, not knowing if the next question he was going to ask might be a little personal.  
"So… What's the guy's name?"  
"I'm not sure really." the nurse's brows furrowed as she thought hard to remember the other vicitim's name.  
_

"_But I heard that his name was something like… Hibari Kyoya."  
_

End of Flash back

"W- Why won't you wake up?" Tsuna sobbed into Hibari's chest. 'I must look so pathetic,' the grief stricken burnette thought as he buried his head into the shirt in front of him. 'Crying over something so pointless, Kyoya would have thought I was weak. He always said that tears and smiles were weakling's actions.' Sobs of grief wracked Tusna's body as he continued whimpering.

"D-do you m-miss me?" The question had been bothering him for a while now. Everyday was the same. The same hospital, same hall, same room, same conversations and the same replies. "Answer me," Tsuna all but screeched at the motionless figure. "You never say anything to me anymore." Too bad, he was actually expecting an answer then.

"I miss you Kyoya…"

-x-

_If only Hibari had been that little bit earlier like he always was. If only he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had driven a little faster, just a little bit earlier or even a little bit later. If only Hibari had been a little slower. If only…. If only he had been on time, then Kyoya wouldn't have taken the full impact of their car crash.  
Then it dawned on him. The reason for the incident, and the results of the crash._

_It was all his fault _

_-x- _

Sorry for any kind of spelling or grammar mistakes. I kind of wrote this during school :P

Cookies for anyone who reviews? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Hugs and Cookies for everyone who reviewed in the last chapter :3

**Warning:** This is definitely not the best chapter I have ever written xD

Apologies for any typos, spelling mistakes and grammatical errors

* * *

_It has been a week since Kyoya left the hospital. When he left though, he didn't come back to me, instead he went somewhere that I'd never be able to see him again.  
Did you rise up to heaven on snowy wings, or did you fall from the staircase leading up? I guess a man of you're standards wouldn't even be allowed to enter the gates of hell. You're still pure and pristine, you showed that through you're love towards me. But I couldn't say you were flawless either, w__ell... I guess you might have wronged too many people in you're life, it's not your fault you constantly have urges to bite people to death.  
_

___You didn't deserve to die, dammit. I would've died for you._

-x-

Tsuna stared blankly into the emerald eyes of his best friend as he continued to ramble on and on about some kind of consoling that would help Tsuna overcome his 'current status'. Occasionally the brunette would nod and act as if he had understood anything the silver haired boy had been ranting on about.

The things Gokudera were trying to communicate to him had obviously been carefully picked out of old textbooks. Just the thing he expected the persistent boy would do.

Tsuna had, long ago let his mind wander away from what Hayato had been talking about. In truth, Tsuna was making absolutely no sense to whatever Gokudera had been saying to him for the last hour and a half. The bomber hadn't been the one who had lost his lover to a crash, he wasn't the one suffering from loss, grief and guilt, and he wasn't the one to understand Tsuna's feelings right now.

Tsuna knew that his right hand man was merely trying giving it his best shot to make his tenth feel better. But it wasn't working.

Tsuna admitted that listening to Gokudera Hayato, no mater how boring or pointless it may be, had recently been more productive than trying any of the other ideas that his friends had been coming up with to help him 'overcome his grief'.

The poor Sawada had already gone on an insane shopping spree that the girls had taken him on, saying that it would 'take his mind of things'. He had listened to Chrome stutter on about her own experiences. Heard how Byakuran eat if he got depressed. Even rejected Mukuro's offer for 'emotional and spiritual' consoling. Though the worst decision he had made by far was letting Yamamoto Takeshi worm his 'solution' into his consideration. The hurried conclusion had done nothing but land him with a whole day of exercise that mostly consisted of baseball. Tsuna conceded the fact that, tiring himself until he could barley stand, was a great way to help ignore the stabbing pains in his chest, but that was only because he barely had enough energy to think.

-x-

"Tenth?" A waving hand across his face snapped Tsuna away from the thoughts of his deceased boyfriend. "Huh?" caramel colored eyes blinked rapidly before staring at the silver haired boy opposite him.  
"Is everything alright Tenth?" "Uhh, yea, my eating orders are still the same Gokudera-kun." "…Tenth, I finished that part around ten minutes ago." "Oh… Sorry."

…

_The green that trails Namimori  
Not large not small, Nami is best  
Always unchanging  
Vigorous and gallant... Let's sing together  
Namimori middle school!_

The awkward silence that had settled between the two was broken as a soft melody floated through the air. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat as the song continued, his phone vibrating as the Namimori school song played, all the memories that he had tired his best to block out flooding his mind like water breaking out of a dam.

'This can't be happening! He's gone!' Tsuna started to panic as the song continued to ring in his ear. Placing a hand over his vibrating phone Tsuna shuddered slightly as he confirmed that it was indeed his phone that was singing the Namimori school anthem. The song set only for a specific person when he called. And ONLY when he called.

Without warning, Tsuna shot up from his chair and flashed towards the door. Ignoring Gokudera's protests behind him, Tsuna pelted down the stairs and out into the chilly night air. The haunting song continued as Tsuan ran down the streets, street lamps flickered as he sped past them. Tears that he had held back in front of his best friend flowing freely, sliding down his cheeks and glistening behind him as he ran head down. Taking deep gulps of air, Tsuna continued to race down the shadowy streets.

Without it's protector and guardian, even cozy little Namimori looked frightful at night.

-x-

Tsuna closed his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it, breathing ragged from his run.  
Kyoya had always teased him for not being fit.  
Once had had regained his breath, Tsuna pulled out his no longer singing phone and stared at it. Never again in his life did Tsuna image he would ever have to hear that dreadfully yet beautiful song again.

Tsuna groaned slightly to himself. He had tried so hard to stop grieving over the unreachable.  
The stabbing pains in his heart when he thinks of his Kyoya, the tears that would roll down his cheeks when an image of a certain skylark creeps into his mind. He thought that he would no longer have cry himself to sleep when imagining Hibari's warmth next to his. His attempts at trying to stop these feelings had been futile.

Tsuna landed with a thump as he slid down his closed bedroom door, curling up, he flipped open his phone and scanned through the calls again.

1 missed call.

Trying to fight down the constricting feeling that had expanded in his chest, Tsuna sobbed into his knees. It must have been a joke, a cruel cruel joke someone had decided to play on him. Calling him through his dead boyfriend's phone, a phone Tsuna was almost certain had been destroyed alongside his lover in the crash.

The sniffing brunette hiccupped slightly as he picked up his fallen cellphone and looked once again at the message. There was no doubt about it, the ringtone and the picture that appeared on the screen was modified and designed so that it only comes up when Kyoya called him.

The caller's profile picture consisted of a smirking Hibari with his arms slung around an absolutely terrified Tsuna. It had been taken a few days after he had first confessed, during their first date, where he had experienced his first kiss… Tsuna wanted to howl in grief as all the memories started to rush back.

That song, that ringtone, that picture. Waves of grief, terror and frustration pulsed through him as he gripped the small black phone in his hands. He felt as if he was being torn in two. Between the decision on whether to press that simple, inviting green button, or just to ignore the whole deal and continue with his grieving... and when he had overcome his pains, continue with his life...

The brunette shook his head, tears continuing to drip from his cheeks. If this was the one chance he had of ever talking to his Kyoya again…

Shaking fingers fumbled on the keypad as Tsuna's fingers started to dial in the numbers to the phone he never thought he would call again. Finish the long sequence of numbers, Tsuna pressed the flashing call button and pressed the phone close to his ears.

Taking a deep breath Tsuna breathed into the phone, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking.  
"Hello?"

* * *

R&R please~  
Hugs, Cookies AND MARSHMALLOWS for anyone who reviews :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Warning: Chapter contains first person view from Hibari (who is dead) so it might be slightly confusing

Hugs for all those who reviewed, you guys really made my day :) continue reviewing plz~ xD

* * *

"H-hello?" Tsuna's voice stuttered and threatened to break as he whispered into the phone. The instant the words had slipped from his mouth, the brunette slapped a hand over his mouth. Mentally cursing himself for doing something so stupid, what was he thinking? Kyoya was gone, and however much he hoped and begged he wasn't going to come back. As if in agreement, the other end of the call remained silent.

"What's wrong with me?" Tsuna muttered to himself, and was about to end the call when a low, irritated voice called out to him through the other end.  
"You'd better be answering my calls from now herbivore." Tsuna dropped his phone in disbelief. The black mobile hit the floor with a dull thump and rolled slightly, the illuminated screen facing upwards so that Tsuna could see that the call was indeed still going. The phone had been automatically set to speaker mode. All he could do was gape at his phone while tears continued to run down his face.

"Herbivore, did you drop your phone?" The cool voice echoed unnaturally loud around the room, tinged with slight amusement as the other imagined the stupid expression that must have been etched onto the features of his startled Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada… you can pick up the phone now." Tsuna's heart fluttered weakly against his ribcage. Thousands of emotions swirled within the brunette, and the more he thought about them, the more they threatened to overflow. Grief, relief, shock and even a hint of anger, he felt as if he was drowning in a whirlpool of sensations.

Tsuna leaned forwards a little and reached down to grasp the small mobile in his hands and spoke the first words that came to mind. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He whispered into the empty air, not caring if they made sense or not. "Why did you have to make me wait?" Tsuna's voice started to rise as he shouted into the phone, not even caring if he was indeed speaking to a ghost. All this time, all the pain… and the first thing he asked wasn't even an 'are you ok' or a soft hello. "Why did you have to go?"

-x-

_Of course, you all know who I am by now. If you don't herbivore, then you haven't been reading the story carefully, actually you wouldn't have read the story at all. But since we've met now anyways, why don't I give you a little bit of the story from my point of view? It would make quite a change wouldn't it, and if you don't want to listen? Leave, or I'll bite you to death.  
_

_My name is Hibari Kyoya and I'm dead._

The last thing I remember before I closed my eyes was: the screeching of metal, a glaring white light, the burning sensation in my chest and finally, the warm sticky feeling of blood trickling down my face as it blurred my vision. Then, when I did close my eyes, it felt as if flames had washed over my vision.

When I woke up though, everything I had felt previous had melted away. No more sounds, it was just stiff silence. No more pain, actually I couldn't quite feel anything. No more light, this aspect I noticed immediately, there was no more light, not even the slightest bit, just darkness. I growled and ran my hands through my hair, tousling the already messy raven locks. Then, being the impatient person I am, I immediately took action to uncovering where I was and to find the nearest exit out of the place. That proved pretty simple, it didn't take long before I hit a wall and when I turned, it didn't take me long to hit another. Blind and furious, I whipped out my tonfas and decided to try and fight my way out; violence normally got me what I wanted.

I swiped my tonfas at the invisible barrier in front of me. Cool metal struck the hard surface with a pang and the impact was strong enough to send me staggering backwards a couple of steps. I growled again and continued my assault; the results were identical each time. I continued even though I knew I wasn't making any difference, I wasn't the one to give up that easily. However, after what seemed like hours of no success, agitated and slightly flustered I walked around the confined area and finally plopped down on the ground. What a time to not have Hibird with me.

The next thing that I did was probably due to my lack to patience, or maybe because I was getting kind of creeped out. Yes, I was slightly creeped out; I don't usually find myself in a dark confined place in which I can't beat my way out using my loyal pair of tonfas. I stood up again and banged my fist against the wall. "Let me out you herbivores!" I shouted at nobody at particular, when I got no response I narrowed my eyes and tried again. "Let me out before I bite you to death." No answer. I slashed out with my tonfas, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Soon, I was panting and still, no visible damage had been done to the ghostly walls around me. Then I heard a small gasp, followed by small sniffs right behind me. Whipping around I peered into the darkness behind me, and that was when I saw him. Sitting in front of me, crouched on the ground with his face buried in his knees was Sawada Tsunayoshi, my boyfriend.

I warily took a step towards him, why on earth was he doing in here? How does the herbivore have a knack of getting into any kind of trouble possible. Then I noticed that something was off with Sawada. He was transparent, clear enough so that I could see right through him but still see that he was indeed sitting here in the middle of who knows where.

I was now standing directly above my younger lover, I could hear his silent sobs as he continued to bury his face into his knees. I didn't know what to do; I wasn't exactly the comforting type.

I leaned down slightly and _tried _to ruffle his fluffy brown hair. _Tried_, was the right word because the moment my hand came in contact with my boyfriend, it passed right through him.

I recoiled instantly, sharply drawing my hand out of his head. It was the most frightening thing I had ever experience. It was as if a cold bucket of water had been poured upon my, drenching me in freezing water.

Just where was I?

Then all the memories started rushing back. How my car had been speeding down that strangely dim road. Then the screeching, the blinding lights then the intense pain. As it started to sink in, everything started to make so much more sense.

I was dead.

-x-

_At first, I didn't want to accept the truth. I didn't want to be dead, there was so much left for me to do. If I had died, who would be left to protect Namimori from the cruelties of the world? Who would be left in charge of Namimori middle? Who was there to feed Hibird? Even now, I still miss that cute little ball of yellow fluff; it was as if he knew exactly the way to comfort me at all the right times. But the one thought that sent chills down my spine was of the herbivore. What would happen to my cute little Tusnayoshi if I left?  
_

_Never mind that, you'll know the truth sooner or later. But for now, back to my story…_

I just sat there, cross-legged in the dark. How long has it been? Mere minutes or long hours, endless days even. I've tried everything. The walls were indestructible, I've tried everything, and there was still no light in this cruel little world. As people have always said: You can't escape death.

The only thing I could see, except my own hands, was the faint outline of the sobbing herbivore. I had also tried everything I could with him. After many futile attempts I had found out that he couldn't see me, he couldn't hear or feel me either. I also found out that I couldn't touch him, no matter how I tried to come at him, my hands always slipped through his ghostly figure. I couldn't do anything but stare as he continued to cry. It broke my heart to watch him suffer, even if I was supposed to be the cold-hearted carnivore, it was my boyfriend I was watching suffer.

Well, when I had been attempting my failed escape plans I surprisingly stumbled upon a cell phone. Even I had to admit that it was quite random, to find a cell phone, my own at that, just sitting on the ground. It probably wasn't the most sensible thing to do, but I picked up the cell phone and called someone.

I called the someone who had been sitting in front of me the whole time. I called Tsunayoshi Sawada and I the last thing I expected him to do was to pick up.

-x-

Tsuna trudged over to his bed and flopped down. This had got to be the most eventfully day in his poor poor life. He had started by listen to Gokudera explain his way through emotional therapy. Then he had gotten a call from his deceased boyfriend, talked with him and then acted as if it was all according to plan.

Tsuna cursed his life.

"Kyoya? Can I ask you something?" Tsuna lay in bed, hugging his pillow close to his small body and staring up at the ceiling. "Since you already have," a sigh was heard from his phone "then you may as well ask."

"Kyoya, what's heaven like?"

A pause. "Kyoya?" The short pause lengthened into slightly awkward silence as no answer followed. "Kyoya?" Tsuna turned on his side, brow furrowed and chocolate colored eyes glittering with worry as he stared at his phone. A little cough echoed from the black device and Tsuna let out an almost incoherent sigh of relief.

"And what, herbivore, made you think that I would be in heaven."

* * *

Apologies for any spelling, grammar or OOC-ness, this chapter might seem like a filler but the content is needed for future chapters :3 (last chapter to be precise ) I promise the next chapter will be better :P

R&R~

I feed of good reviews, so please don't let me starve :3  
Cookies and marshmallows are always available.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Warning: Character Death (more car crashes xD) and Tsuna depression

THANK YOU SO MUCH for all those who reviewed for the last few chapters. You guys made my day :D *hands out cookies and marshmallows*

* * *

A shadowy figure leaped out from where he had been hiding behind the battered lamppost and crouched down behind a shrub not so far away. He poked his head out from behind the mass of green leaves and scanned the surrounding areas. Clear. Narrowing his eyes, he brushed the branches away and crouched down slightly to gain a better view of the deserted street in front of him. 'Where was he?' Brushing silver hair out of his emerald eyes, Gokudera sat up behind the bush and waited.

Soon enough, slow footsteps and the sound of slight laughter could be heard approaching his hiding place. Shooting up, the bomber whipped his head back and forth in search of the unknown figure that was slowly coming towards him.

It's been nearly a whole month since the disastrous therapy session were the Namimori middle school song had played and Tsuna had rushed out of his house without so much as a warning.

'There he is!' Gokudera thought silently as a pair of black shoes passed right under his nose due to the inconvenience of the hiding place. He could hear the soft footsteps of his precious tenth fading slightly as the brunette continued with his walk, unconscious towards the fact that he was being closely tailed by his right hand man.  
Once he was sure that Tsuna was out of sight, Gokudera got up once again and darted towards the closest trashcan, crouched down and continued to eye his boss curiously.

"You don't know how much you missed Hibari-san." Bright green eyes widened into the size of dinner plates as he pressed closer against the trashcan, trying to catch more of what his boss was saying. "Don't worry, Namimori didn't change much at all." Tsuna's mouth twitched upwards as he giggled into the earpiece connected to his phone. What the Sawada wasn't aware of was that: behind the bright yellow trashcan to his left, a certain bomber was currently gawking at him as if he had just sprouted two heads.

'The baseball idiot didn't over exaggerate this time at all!' Gokudera thought as he continued to ponder what he had just heard. 'The tenth has gone insane!' Getting on his hands and knees, the sliver haired man crawled out from behind the trashcan and got read to dart to his next hiding place. "Gokudera-kun?" A curious voice froze the bomber in place, still in a pathetic running position, the silver haired man turned stiffly to grimace at his boss.

"Ah… Hello there tenth." Gokudera started awkwardly as beads of sweat slowly rolled down his face, mind racing at a thousand miles per hour as his insides churned. Tsuna walked up to his frozen right hand man and brushed away some of the stray leaves and branches that had caught in the strands of silver hair. "Kyoya said that you were an idiot~" he hummed as he continued to pluck out the stray bits shrubbery stuck in Gokudera's hair. Gokudera mentally face palmed as he stared incredulously at Tsuna. 'Did he just tell me that his _deceased_ boyfriend called me an idiot?'

"Sorry tenth, I gotta run… I uhhh… have a meeting in around an hour…" Gokudera didn't even finish his sentence before dashing away, dusting flying in his wake as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

'There was no doubt about it now. The boss needed critical medical attention immediately.'

Tsuna stared after the fading form of his right hand man. "That was odd don't you think?" his voice echoing around the now deserted park. "No herbivore, we hear people talking to the deceased every day." Failing to notice the sarcasm dripping from his boyfriend's reply, Tsuna simply shrugged and continued with his walk.

-x-

"Don't you think that you might be slightly overdoing it herbivore?" Even Hibari's accusing voice wasn't enough to wipe the smile off Tsuna face as he sat there holding the menu. "I'm just trying to continue life as if you've never left, don't be so judgmental." Tsuna's chocolate colored eyes scanned the menu held in front of him, but found that he wasn't able to take in a single word that was written.

"_Hibari-san? Which color do you think would go better with the white shirt, the black one or the brown one?" Tsuna's features furrowed in concentration as he held the two pairs of pants in front of him, examining both of them to the utmost extent. "I can't see Herbivore…"Shopping with Hibari was never an easy task.  
"Look Kyoya! They have your favorite type of cake here today!" caramel eyes glittered in delight as Tsuna leaned over the glass display case, pointing eagerly at the coconut shaving topped brownie. "I can't eat herbivore…you going to buy any for yourself?"_

"Sawada. I. Am. Dead. And whatever you say. I. Will. Not. Be. Coming. Back." Tsuna expression deadpanned and he became oddly quite enough that Hibari instantly felt guilty for his harsh retort. Chair legs scraped the ground as Tusna pushed himself up and turned his back to the little restaurant that he had been situated moments ago. The sun was starting to set as Tsuna shuffled down the road, ignoring the cars that were speeding dangerously close to where he was putting his feet. "Then maybe I'm just trying to relive our memories."

"I miss you too." The owner had to grit his teeth as soon as the answer was out. It made him sounded weak. Even if the answer was the one he had been hoping for, Tsuna felt as if someone had just slashed a new wound through the newly healed scar. The brunette tried his best to stop the tears that were threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes as he felt the once familiar pain flare up again.

Tsuna took a deep breath and struggles to keep a grip on the phone as he stars to tremble. "It was my fault wasn't it?" He gathers up his courage, tries to hide the tears in his voice. Tsuna swallowed thickly and hardly glanced up from the floor to notice that the lights had turned from red to green. He continued idly walking down the diming streets; the eerie silence was nerve-wracking 'what if Kyoya does blame me?'

"It wasn't your fault Sawada." Even though the response was firm, Tsuna couldn't help but feel the nasty pain that the words sent tearing into his heart. 'Hibari-san doesn't blame me.' Tsuna tried to convince himself as his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

With his eyes trained to the ground, Tsuna stopped in the middle of his tracks to close his eyes and ponder all the questions that were spinning in his mind. The honking of a horn and the screeching of breaks snapped the brunette's eyes open. Unwilling to see what was to positively going happen next, unfocused, chocolate colored lenses had just enough time to see the truck careening towards him before they shut themselves tightly again.

"Herbivore!" the warning came to late. The truck skidded to its side as sudden breaks were step on, the large vehicle toppled as it was thrown violently to the left. Caramel colored eyes widened as previous memories rushed back, creating a blur of images in the young brunette's mind. The sudden lurching as his foot slammed for the breaks, being thrown forwards, the screeching as metal tore at each other, blind flashes of white light. The wrenching pain and the warm feeling of blood quickly followed the cacophony of sound and light. The images swirled in front of Tsuna as his mouth opened in a silent scream, he already knew that it would be too late.

Tsuna's framed curled on impact, his instinct reflexed in it's last attempt to save him. The force of the hit sends Tsuna flying backwards and he slides a little as he hit the road. His momentary agony came to an abrupt halt as cold numbness started to spread throughout his body. Trying to uncoil himself from his fetal position Tsuna gasped as anguish once again licked at his innards. He must have broken at least a couple of bones.

Moving his tongue around the insides of his mouth, Tsuna could taste the metallic liquid as it pooled. A moment later he coughed, sending the dark crimson liquid splattering onto the floor beneath him. Struggling to breath without choking on his own blood, Tsuna's chest heaved, sending jolts of pain down his spine. A strange buzzing sound continued to echo in his head, and only then did he realize that his earpiece was still miraculously in tact.

A crowd has started to gather around him. Tsuna could do nothing more than stare as more and more feet appeared in his line of vision. He could vaguely hear screams and muttering, yet however he tried he just couldn't convey what they were saying. Tsuna knew not to struggle, it wouldn't help in his situation. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying to just drift away towards the spreading darkness, away from all the noise, all this pain.

'Is this what Kyoya must have felt?' he wondered silently to himself as he felt the waves of unconsciousness start to drag him under. 'I guess I can't blame him for this either…' Suddenly he could feel hands at his sides, flipping him over despite the sudden bite of pain, the hands mover to his chest and started to move, pumping and hammering. 'This must be some style of CPR' Tsuna thought to himself as his chest continued to be abused under the person's frantic hands. 'Why can't they just give up?' Tsuna frowned a little, brows furrowing as the motions continued. 'Why can't they just let me go?' Tsuna almost wanted to sit up and plea for them to cease their attempts at rescuing him. 'Why can't you just let me go to Kyoya?'

The dark waves of Tsuna's consciousness finally gave, pulling him under as the breath that had been desperately kept in his lungs finally dwindled and left. In his sub-consciousness, Tsuna could just make out a soft, feathery voice, whispering briefly into his ear. The corners of his bloody lips tilted upwards as his final smile crept slowly onto his expression.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon Sawada."

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit rushed…  
Is this the end? No? but the next chapter will be :P  
BUT that doesn't mean you can stop reviewing xD

Apologies for any sort of typo, spelling mistake or grammatical error

Please review, I like favorites and alerts but reviews are still my favorites~ The cookies and marshmallow option is still out there if that helps…. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

A/N: This is just a cute little wrap up for the story; the previous chapter was the last formal chapter for the plot :)

Huge thanks for everyone who have reviewed. Special thanks to JJ-Holly and Orithyea for their support in almost every single chapter and also to Saadokana18 and belphegorluv because I love you guys :D

Warning: Contains cheesy content :P You have been warned~

* * *

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon Sawada."

Silence followed the darkness as the phone's battery seemed to die in Hibari's clutches. Sending silent prayers that his Sawada will be all right and not stuck in some impenetrable darkness like he was, Hibari dropped his hands to his sides. And was about to drop the silent mobile before it shuddered violently between his fingers.

The phone in Hibari's hands shattered as it's final purpose have been fulfilled, his call with Tsunayoshi Sawada coming to a finale. The still sparking shards of the ruined phone fell and scattered, glistening, at his feet. And wherever fragments from the phone fell, silver light sprang to life at his feet, until he was surrounded by the warm glow after all the horrid times.

Hibari watched as the light twinkling at his feet begins to spread out in mass and area, causing the gruesome darkness disappear within instants. The raven found himself standing in white room. A room with walls so pure and unsoiled that they seemed to hum with innocent energy, and at the end of the room was a door - A door equally bleached and pristine.

Fascinated by the morphing of his prison and eyes trained on the glowing door in front of him, Hibari took a step forward. The heels of his shoes clicked on the perfectly white floors as Hibari advanced towards the exit. It was only when he had laid a hand on the shimmering silver doorknob that he heard the pitiful sniffling behind him once again.

Forcing his attention from the only exit to this heavenly prison, Hibari turned his head towards source of the weeping. And before him sat the only aspect of the room that hadn't changed, the last bit of darkness, the only impurity in Hibari's seamless world.

The transparent outlines of a young boy, kneeling in a curled up position and face resting against his knees, Hibari's smile faltered as Tsuna continued to sob. The crying Sawada was the last and only blemish in Hibari's faultless world. Turning his tracks, Hibari walked back towards the darkness and gently held out his hand.

**Tsuna P.O.V**

The throbbing pain in his head dulled as Tsuna groggily opened his eyes - and when he did he wasn't sure if had woken up at all. Everything was pitch black, so dark in fact that when he couldn't even see his fingers when he stretched his hand out before him.

Trembling slightly, Tuna crawled up from his splayed position on the ground and walked around, and almost immediately smacking his head into an invisible wall. Rubbing his head gingerly, Tsuna backed away and walked in the opposite direction and ran headlong into another barrier. Scared, hurt and teary eyed, Tsuna sat down down in the middle of the shadows, closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. 'Is this what Kyoya felt when he died?'

Without warning, Tsuna was enveloped in a warm embrace. Tear streaked face turned upwards as soft brown eyes shot open, and the brightness almost blinded him. "Welcome back herbivore." Tsuna's heart jerked wildly in his chest as the familiar voice breathed close to his ear. The brunette couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down his face as he stared up into the smirking face of Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna reached out a small hand and placed it on Kyoya's pale cheek as his caramel eyes closed and he snuggeled, sniffing into Hibar's chest.  
"I missed you so much Kyoya."

"I missed you too herbivore," Hibari ruffeled his boyfriends soft, fluffly brown hair as Tsuna continued to sob into his chest. "And it seems like you haven't changed at all." Cool grey eyes closed in content as the reunited couple stayed in their blissful comma.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Close you're eyes Sawada." Kyoya ordered as he put a hand over his boyfriends fluttering eyelids. Taking Tsuna's smaller hands in his own, Hibari pulled him along, making sure that he didn't trip or fall behind. "Don't you dare peak." Tsuna grinned as he heard the familiar commanding tone mixed in with Hibar's warm voice. "I would never disobey you~" he teased as he tightened his grip on Hibari's hand. How Tsuna missed their times together.

Placing his hands on the cool handle, Hibari pushed the door open and took his first step into heaven.

There were forests, lakes, deserts and valleys, a warm breeze tugged at his tousled black hair and soothed his cool skin. This world was almost exactly like the one Chrome had described on her many occasions where she would go and meet Rokudo.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Tsuna whispered in a quite voice as he felt the warm tickling sensation of sunlight on his skin. Hands being removed from it's previous position over his eyes answered his question. Chocolate colored eyes blinked in the sudden sunlight and Tsuna took a sharp intake of breath at the sight in front of him. He and Hibari were no longer standing in shadows, but a field of peacefully blooming flowers.

Then there were the people, smiling and waving at them from just a little further into the field. There were friends and there were enemies, all the people that the two of them had ever befriended and betrayed. And at that single moment, Tusna knew that he had been forgiven.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he gazed in wonder at the picture-perfect world that he was now standing in and then gazed up at Hibari, who caught his eye. Kyoya leaned down and pecked him on the forehead, making the shy brunette blush slightly as caramel eyes gazed uncertainly at the flourishing ground.

"This is our heaven, my little herbivore."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: short little wrap up chapter, hope it wasn't too bad :D

Apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

R&R, you have just read the completed story of 'Phone Call'  
REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED~


End file.
